Sacred Power
ORIGIN Hayden Grayson is an average nerd at his middle school until he was on summer break with his family, when a meteor crashed. He went near it and saw a blue orb. It went inside his body and covered his skeleton like a layer of rubber, however, in the process he got injured and was immediately sent to the hospital. He woke up and after a week or so and he got to go back home. After a while, Hayden started getting stronger, faster, even smarter. After that, he discovered the orb gave him armor that hid in his skeleton and when he needed it, it would be released from his ribcage and blanket his skin. So he decided to use the orb's power for good. He later finds out that his father was the original Sacred Power, He felt betrayed but he accepted the fact, he also learned that his father is a humanoid alien species called the Xeith, while his mother is a human, making him a hybrid. After these events, he researched the alien race and learned that his father was part of the council and during the summer break trip, he called the race to send in the armor (which is more advanced than his father) thus affecting him more. ESSENTIAL INFO Created and Owned by Kayden Mattley POWERS AND ABILITIES While Hayden is very smart, he gets himself into trouble frequently, but his Shadow gets in the action and helps him out. His armor has many weapons, due to it being an alien artifact produced by an advanced race named the Xeith. RELATIONSHIPS Hayden has a group of friends and cares deeply for them. He also has a sibling who becomes a Superhero on their own terms. Though they were born in Summit, NJ, Hayden always felt a close connection with them. He also befriends StarNinja which he went to middle school with. He is also friends with ShadowKat, who he sometimes dislikes due to his "Or I'll shoot you in the face" moral, which he thinks isn't the Hero Way, He and his father were very close, since he knows that his dad and his mom split shortly after his siblings birth, which Daniel took Hayden and Elizabeth took the sibling, it became rocky when he learned he was an alien called Xeith and he was the original Sacred, orchestrating the events of Hayden's powers. Daniel and Elizabeth were killed during PuppetMaster's rise in power after gaining a Xeitian black orb which increased his power, While he was mad at him still at the time, he was even more angry at the puppet. PERSONALITY, MORALE AND SELF-ESTEEM Hayden is calm, kind and, most of the time, lazy. He is smart and has learned that if he can't save himself, then he can't save others, which would ruin his "hero" role. His morale is to subdue the enemy. He believes the bad can be good. But he was almost proven wrong when he was put in a near-death situation; The Puppet Master almost killed him after his attempt to avenge his deceased parents. PUBLIC PERCEPTION He is loved throughout the city of Chicago. There are tons of halloween costumes based off of his appearance, action figures, and merch put on the shelves of stores spread through the city. But where there are those who admire him, there are also those who despise him for his glory and popularity overshadowing what they thought to be good, but none of that bothers him. FOILS SCORPIO Due to him being made by Max-wolf he didn't trust him and they constantly fought, however Scorpio's brother Scorpial fights him to keep him away from Sacred and the rest of the city PUPPET MASTER Starting off as the worst enemy of Hayden's sibling, Puppet Master has a lot of backstory to uncover. He was born in modern day Summit, NJ, just as Sacred's unnamed sibling. The sibling and P.M. had become rivals, though they didn't have anything worth fighting for. But that all ended when Puppet had found a much more challenging enemy that just happened to be Sacred. Since then he has longed to avenge his parents after what he did to them and to this day his sibling doesn't even realize that they are dead, and he'd like to keep it that way. ROGUES GALLERY Scorpio, Puppet Master, Mr.Shapeshift (Formerly Now Good), Headless Jack, Max-wolf, Shadow Lord STORIES Issue 0: N/A not available yet Issue 1: Zero to Hero!